


What I Know Now

by BookwormQueen27



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Netherworld, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormQueen27/pseuds/BookwormQueen27
Summary: Sometime, Miss Argentina regretted her 'little accident', yet, maybe, sometimes she didn't.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	What I Know Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I noticed they're aren't that many Miss Argentina origin stories, so I wrote my own. I hope you enjoy. The other character's a sprinkled about. Feel free to send any prompts or flaws or good things you see. Thanks a ton!

If Tina was honest with herself, which she tried to be, death was fun for about two weeks, tops. Sure, she was dead, no longer alive, gone, deceased, whatever you wanted to call it, but it was worth it for a very, very short amount of time. Then, of course, that time had ended. 

Her life was never as grand as she might have hoped. Forced into beauty pageants as soon as she was released from the hospital, she had never known true happiness. Sure, there were a few wins that made her feel content, but never happy. 

Mama, she never cared about anything else but living through her daughter. She had pierced Tina’s ears as soon as it was legal and painted her face with makeup to try and ‘teach the skin’ to accept it, so acne would be much rarer when the girl reached adolescence. Instead of getting dolls for her birthdays, Tina was always given bigger and grander dresses by her mother. 

Her padre, her papa, that was the only person Tina had ever cared about. He never spoke openly against the pageants, but one could easily tell that he was against the affairs. He was the one who let Tina try ice cream, candies, and other sweets her mother deemed to be ‘fatty’. She loved him, but he left the world before she could begin to truly appreciate him.

She was eight or so, in the middle of a week long pageant, when she learned the news. Hit by a drunk, there was nothing anyone could do, except for that cabrón that hit him. It had broken her, but alas, she had a contest to win.

So, there she stayed, trapped doing pageant after pageant, show after show, day after day. Until she didn’t. 

It was an unusually rough day, the day she decided to end it all. The chances of becoming Miss Universe growing slimmer and slimmer with each passing day. Her mother was being her overbearing self, buying tighter dresses and creating bigger hairdos. But, then she gave up. Her mother called her, using the hotel’s phone, and said, ‘You’re twenty-eight years old, nina, this was your last chance and you lost it,’ and hung up.

Tina had felt pain before, she’s rolled her ankle quite often in the heels she’s had to wear, had stabbed her palm with a safety pin, small, insignificant things like that. But, the moment when her mother had given up on her, that hurt, more than words could possible ever state. 

So, as any depressed pageant star, it had started with a drink or so, enjoying the first taste of liquor she has had in months. She grabbed bottle after bottle, not drinking all of each, just tasting. Rogue drops of the liquid fell from the side of her ruby lips, her face still covered in layers of makeup, but it felt amazing. No one was expecting her to be perfect. For once she was at peace. Ella fue a pez.

One thing led to another, and before Tina knew it, her hands managed to find a razor blade. The cold metal in her hands was so soothing. It called her to use it, to end it all. After all, she was nothing without the pageants. Soon, she would lose all of her beauty, and with it, the ‘Miss Argentina’ sash she wore so proudly. She had nothing else to live for. So she did it. 

It hadn’t hurt, not that much. Her heart felt worse. She wondered what her mother would say, when she heard what her daughter so recklessly did. Would she be sad? Or would she be disappointed? It didn’t matter, not with the world fading around her. There was nothing left for her, she was utterly alone. And she was tired of that.   
When you die, the last thing you expect is to wake back up. So, to say Tina was surprised when she awoke, that was a huge understatement. Had it not for the old book that was laid beside her, she would have thought that she had lived. Still, seeing ‘The Handbook for the Recently Deceased’ kind of erased all her doubts. So, she read the book. And she went into the Netherworld. 

The Netherworld was a let down. When you talk about death, most talk about a ‘Heaven’. A grand place that is perfect, with golden streets, no sun, that sort of crap. Yet, the Netherworld, at least at first, looked like every other hospital waiting area. 

Juno quickly grabbed her, noting the large amount of crimson dripping from the cuts on her wrist. The Demon quickly explained that suicide equaled an eternity of social service. Basically, she would have the job of sending other souls to their ‘happy ending’, while she herself was trapped behind a glass screen. 

The job itself was fun at first, people tend to forget how many die in a day. She quickly became aware of the multitude of ways someone could die. Not to mention how any scars gained by a death would stay with you for, well, forever. Which sadly meant that her wrist would forever remain slit. She also noted that with time, her perfect olive skin turned bluer and greener until she was completely stained the color. 

Yet, soon, she realized that not everything was as it seemed. Death became a normal concept. People in the lobby never understood what they were meant to do (They have a rule book for a reason), some of the rich were super snobby, the children scared. It was repetitive. Boring. 

The few exceptions to the boredom of death included the Jockey, a young girl that had dealt with stress that she had, and sadly ended her life early as well. Beetlejuice, no matter how annoying, was often a welcomed break from paperwork. 

Another, tiny, joy that came with the job was the fact that she could flash the sash at las putas that had beat her. Tina got to check her mother in, who basically forgotten that she had existed, and quickly married a rich CEO. 

When that breather girl had come down that one time, her father with her, that had shaken the former Miss Argentina more than she cared to see. The teenager was so willing to enter the Netherworld, even though it seemed her father cared so deeply for her. She hated when children at that age were so eager to end their lives, unaware of the literal hell that awaits them. Still, she managed to check into the girl and her family quite often, thanks to the fact Beetlejuice lived with them. 

When the first of the family died, Charles Deetz was his name, they had mourned greatly. His living wife didn’t rise from her bed for weeks, until the ghost couple that lived there essentially begged her to rise. Charles had chosen to go to the Netherworld, trusting that someday, his family would join him, and that before they did, he could reunite with his late wife, Emily.

Delia Deetz died later, but not before Lydia Deetz came out and married Wednesday Addams. She was happy, yet the woman still longed for her husband. The Maitland’s choose to follow her into the Netherworld, knowing that Lydia would be fine. 

The cycle went on, Lydia was happy with her wife, and soon decided to adopt with her wife. Her family, and Miss Argentina herself, watched as the girl learned how to parent her children. 

Tina was not ready to invite the young breather into the Netherworld, her non beating heart attached to her. She regretted her ‘accident’, yet watching a family come together, it was almost worth it. But, at least in the Netherworld, she would always proudly be Miss Argentina.


End file.
